


Extreme Aggressor

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Spencer wants to fuck his new teammate, Luke Alvez, and Spencer always gets what he wants.I am usually a super fluffy writer, but I was inspired to write this for aw_writing_no, who was looking for some top!reid fics. I hope ya like. ;)Please comment and tell me what you think!





	Extreme Aggressor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aw_writing_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/gifts).



Sure he was sweet and dorky and kind of awkward and clumsy, but Dr. Spencer Reid had side that his team knew nothing about. He had an aggressively sexual side hidden under the surface and this new team mate, Luke Alvez, brought that side out of him with a vengeance. Spencer was obsessed with him. Luke was gorgeous. His hair was perfect, not to mention his perfectly chiseled body and that goofy lopsided smile. Spencer could get lost in those big brown eyes. He wanted to see them looking up at him while Luke was on his knees. He made Spencer's insides heat up every time he looked at him. Spencer wanted Luke, and Spencer always got what he wanted. He'd never pursued someone he worked with, though. Usually he'd just shove him up against a wall and take what he wanted as soon as he got the consent to do so, but this time he'd have to take things slower. He had to feel Luke out. He was not interested in being slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit.

The waiting was killing him. The small gestures of bringing Luke coffee in the morning, the banter, the subtle flirting, the casual touching that built into something more. Spencer wasn't trying to romance Luke. He just wanted to fuck him. Still, he had to be absolutely sure before he made a move. There was no margin for error in the way he fucked, especially with a coworker.

One day after the tension between them had built considerably, Spencer invited Luke out for a drink after work. This was Spencer's final test. Outside of work, Luke went from subtle flirting to suggestively hitting on Spencer. They went shot for shot at the bar with Spencer challenging Luke to keep up with him. In the end it was a tie. By the end of the night, Luke was blatantly coming on to Spencer. He was sloppy drunk and dropped the pretense of them being just being platonic coworkers.

“God, I want you,” Luke said in a deep husky voice.

“Not when you're drunk,” Spencer said. “Absolutely not until you sober up.” They both went home sexually frustrated and wanting more, but Spencer had the answer he needed. He was ready to make his move.

The next day at work, Spencer watched Luke, waiting for the right moment. There were all buried in mind-numbing paperwork, but Spencer had his mind on something else. At one point, Luke got up and headed to the restroom and Spencer followed him. He waited outside the single stall bathroom and when Luke came out, Spencer pushed him back inside and locked the door behind them.

“Spencer, what – ” Spencer silenced Luke with a hard kiss and reached for the waistband of Luke's pants. Luke wrapped his arms around Spencer and kissed him back with equal urgency before he pulled away. “What are you doing?” Luke breathed.

“Tell me you don't want this as much as I do and I'll stop. Tell me you don't want me on my knees with your cock in my mouth. Tell me you don't want me to bend you over the counter and fuck you right here, right now, and I'll walk away.”

Luke groaned. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he said.

“Is that a yes? Spencer asked.

“Yes, that's a yes. God, yes.” Spencer undid Luke's belt, button and zipper and pulled Luke's pants down. Spencer unceremoniously took Luke's half hard dick in his mouth and began to move. Luke leaned his head back against the wall and moaned. 

Spencer slipped his mouth off Luke's dick. “You have to be quiet,” he said. Luke nodded and Spencer once again took up the motions on Luke's dick. There was nothing slow or soft or tender about the way Spencer fucked. There was no pretense, just pure, raw sex. He didn't waste his time now with Luke, either. 

Luke got hard quickly from the sensations of Spencer's wicked mouth. Spencer stood and ordered Luke out of his clothes. Spencer pulled a small bottle of lube and a condom out of his pocket and set them on the counter.

“Well you were pretty sure of yourself,” Luke said.

Spencer smiled. “I always get what I want.”

“Is that so?” Luke asked.

Spencer quirked an eyebrow. “Bend over the counter,” Spencer said. Luke looked at Spencer for a moment, appraising him. Spencer knew exactly what he wanted and seemed to be absolutely sure that it was what Luke wanted, too. Well, damn it all if he wasn't right. Luke surrendered and bent over the counter, spreading his legs and bracing himself with his arms. Spencer knelt behind him and ran his tongue up Luke's crack and swirled it around his opening. Luke moaned and pushed back against him.

“Quiet,” Spencer admonished. Luke bit his lip and tried not to make any noise as Spencer worked him over with his tongue. Spencer stood and put the condom on and then applied the lube to himself and Luke.

“Ready?” Spencer asked. Luke nodded and Spencer pushed inside and began to move without giving Luke time to adjust. Luke clenched his teeth as the pain and pleasure swirled together inside of his body. It had been a long time since Luke had had sex and Spencer stretched him painfully. The mix of sensations was intoxicating. Spencer moved hard and fast inside of him. Luke was going to have a bruise on his stomach from slamming into the edge of the counter repeatedly, but he didn't care. It felt so good. He reached down to jerk himself off as Spencer fucked him. Spencer put his hands on Luke's hips and adjusted his angle so he was hitting Luke's prostate with every thrust. Luke's face contorted in pleasure and his knees almost gave out, but he didn't make a sound. Spencer was good at what he did and within a couple minutes, Luke was cumming, splashing onto the floor of the bathroom. Spencer sped up and brought himself to orgasm a few seconds after.

Spencer didn't move for minute as he tried to catch his breath then he pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it away. He tossed some paper towels into the trash to cover it up. Luke hadn't moved. He was still bent over the counter breathing heavy.

“Are you OK?” Spencer asked as he wiped up the floor and pulled on his clothes.

“Yeah,” Luke said. “Just trying to come back down to earth. Please tell me we're going to do that again.” Spencer smiled smugly.

“Well next time I'd like to take you some place where I can take my time on you and you can be as loud as you want.” Luke moaned at the thought and stood up to get dressed. “I want to make three things very clear if you want to continue this, though.”

“Shoot,” Luke said.

“First, I'm not interested in in flowers and dinner. This is just fucking. Second, I hate wearing condoms. I want us both to get tested and be monogamous. Third, either of us can end this at any time with no repercussions or hard feelings.” Luke was making a face as he buckled his belt. “Problem?”

“Well, I'm not thrilled with the monogamy part, but if it's all as good as this was, I can deal with that.”

“Are we agreed, then?” Spencer asked.

“We are,” Luke said. Spencer looked in the mirror and straightened his hair and cardigan. “We should get back before they come looking for us.” 

Spencer unlocked the door. “You first,” he said. Luke put his hand on the doorknob and turned back to Spencer. 

“When can I see you?” Luke asked.

“Tonight after work,” Spencer said with a mischievous look in his eyes. “I'm going to wreck your world.”

Luke grinned. “I'll hold you to that,” he said, and opened the door and walked back to the office.


End file.
